


Wish I Knew You

by Deku_Madness



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, My best boys being cute, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deku_Madness/pseuds/Deku_Madness
Summary: Club: LGBTQ+President: Dick GraysonTreasurer: Jason ToddNew Recruit: Tim DrakeWhat could go wrong?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson (one sided), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Wish I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't enough. I felt as though I needed to work on myself. To finally call myself a writer. This is an old work which I'm deciding to continue. I want to put myself out there for this year. 
> 
> Wrote this a year ago. Didn't proofread. Published this on a whim.

The club room had collected dust over the summer break. The sun teased the wooden floor through the blinds with it’s cold light. Frost covered the brim of the window sill and webs were created with its rare room care.

The President of the after-school club walked in with his boyfriend, Vice President right on his heels. The two swept, collecting the dust bunnies that ran rapid, since the room was rarely used even during the entire school year.

After a quiet cleaning the shorter of the two broke the silence. “Ready for a new semester Jaybird?” A grin spread across the cheeks of the overly excited President.

“As always babe.” He made his way across the room and walked toward the blue-eyed man to press a quick on his temple since he had a few inches on him. The President turned to face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and rested his head between the crevice that seemed to be perfectly made for his head, like a puzzle piece. For a moment or two they side stepped as if they were slow dancing.

“This year is going to be different. I can feel it.” Trying not to break the soothing silence they dipped into again; the words were said so softly, it could be considered humming.

“You said that last year. When are you going to give it up?” The shorter of the two looked up at his freckled boyfriend and glared.

Putting his head slightly back, which caused the white streaks he had dyed during the summer to stand up. “Right. You’re you, so never?” A sly grin caused a chuckle to be released from the blue-eyed man. “You got that right big boy.” He moved his head slightly to the right to check his oddly colorful watch clutched onto his left wrist. With a light squeal of anticipation, the acrobat released his walking talking pillow and raced to door. Before opening the heavy door, he turned back to take one more glance at the lonely body.

“Alright its almost time to set up the stand. Text Steph and Roy to meet us there.”

“Dick, you dick! Wait for me!” Jason chased after his boyfriend into the balloon infested hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to see what happens comment and kudos ( ；∀；).


End file.
